


Is This Feeling Normal? (Non-binary (Hanji Zoe))

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: So I wrote this about Hanji being non-binary, but it could really be about anyone really





	Is This Feeling Normal? (Non-binary (Hanji Zoe))

Is this normal....

Is this normal to feel kind of out of place in your own body?

Like you just don't feel how you are supposed to feel?

Is it normal to look at yourself and think something's not right but you just can't explain it?

You are born one way or the other but don't feel like either

Feeling like something's just not right when they call you one thing or the other

You can tell apart others but not yourself

You're happy that others around you aren't feeling how you are, but also jealous at the same time

You feel broken, not knowing how to be fixed

Wishing there was some answer to why you are feeling this way

Wondering why everyone seems normal but you seem to be the only broken one

Feeling incomplete, unfinished, empty, a missing piece

Like someone's missed a chapter in their own story

Feeling like you don't understand yourself

What is this feeling......

Who am I.......


End file.
